Underneath the Surface
by The Wasp1995
Summary: Not everyone are as they appear to the outside world. A series of one shots that take an inside look at some of our favorite characters from P.S. 118. Rated T for some adult themes.
1. Thaddeus 'Curly' Gammelthorpe

**Hi, guys. So I've been around this site for awhile, writing for a few different fandoms, and man I gotta tell you, I've been on a huge nostalgia trip with some of my favorite TV shows that I watched growing up, chief among them being 'Hey Arnold'.**

 **What I love about it the most was that as I got older I understood it better. It wasn't just noise aimed at your 10 year old head, there was a real theme and purpose behind it, and it was really ahead of it's time. That I'm an adult and love it even more speaks volume to it's longevity. And I'm hoping Craig Bartlett can make a 6th season.**

 **Anyway, re-watching the series really gave me an urge to write something about it. The show did such a good job showcasing these kids throughout the show, I was intrigued about how they might view themselves and the world around them- the good, the bad and everything else. And that's what this is. The kids from Mr. Simmons' class and their inner dialogue if we could see into their heads**

 **So that's what this story is about. I couldn't do all of the kids, but ones given enough background to go on were selected. It'll start from the ones who had less screen time right down to our favorite love/hate couple at the end.**

 **As a disclaimer, I do not own anything Hey Arnold related but just as a general announcement, I realize I'm taking somewhat of a leap here. I realize perhaps not everyone will agree with every interpretation of the characters, but I do my absolute best to be objective and portray them as accurately as possible.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Here is the first chapter beginning with...**

 **The Sociopath- Curly**

They say I'm crazy, that I'm unstable, that I'm not right in the head. They just don't understand. None of them ever have.

I, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, better known to the world as 'Curly' have been wronged too many times to count. Is it not just that I take my vengeance accordingly on those who would seek to deny what is mine?

Eugene Horowitz, the ultimate jinx. I should have known better than to lend him that pencil, and yet I trusted him all the same. Never again. Framing him was the only remedy for such an act.

Mr. Simmons denied my right to be the ball monitor, even when I attempted to do right by my classmates. What was I to do but barricade myself in Principal Wartz's office? It was to let them know the consequences of not being taken seriously. Never again will they underestimate me.

And then there's Rhonda, my love, my pet. Deep down I know some part of her likes me, even if she denies it and calls me 'creep' and 'gross'. I could just as easily left her to fix that mink coat on her own, but it was I who rescued her from severe punishment if only for the small price of being my darling. What other guy would willingly break up with her, so she could be received favorably by the class again? No, one day she will realize and _know_ just how much she needs me. Even a memento of her loveliness would suffice for now, such as an eyelash or that lock of hair I so desperately want.

In the end, I know how they view me. How I'm a laughingstock, a weirdo. It's no fault of mine if they can't recognize the glory of releasing a giraffe from a zoo or using a jetpack to fly out of the principal's window.

Someday they'll see, they'll all see. Even if I have to make them…

* * *

 **Curly to me, isn't a dark character but he is a bit unstable, especially when he feels he's been wronged. He has some odd tendencies that if left unchecked could develop into something worse.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Updates will be very frequent so be on the lookout as more prominent characters are added!**

 **~TheWasp**


	2. Brainy

**Hey, guys. Back with another update. I decided to post the next chapter a little quicker just so the story can get more traction.**

 **As I said in the last chapter, the first few characters are going to be some of the lesser seen kids in the series, so I'll be working with my own interpretations a bit. Nothing too out there, but I'd love to hear your thoughts regardless.**

 **Please review! Feedback is important to me!**

 **Anyway, enjoy:)**

 **The Weirdo- Brainy**

 _*breathes softly_

I have a name. It's not Brainy. But I've been called 'Brainy' for awhile now, so I don't see the harm.

I don't say much. I don't need to. I go about my business and that's it.

 _*breathes softly_

Allergies get in the way a lot.

 _*breathes softly_

I smile a lot. I guess it's better than frowning…or something.

And then there's this girl…Helga. She's pretty but she also has these poetic rants about another kid in our class…Arnold something. Don't know his last name. She likes him…a lot. Even though she hits me…I keep coming back. Getting hit is worth it to hear her talk the way she does. It's like listening to an…angel I guess, heh.

 _*breathes softly_

I'll probably still get hit in the face…and uh she'll probably always like Arnold. That's okay. I don't mind really. I can still smile and listen to her poetry. That's enough for me.

 _*breathes softly_

* * *

 **Yeah...Brainy is a bit of an oddball but unlike Curly, I never got a bad vibe from him. I get the sense he genuinely wants to help Helga, he just doesn't know how/is way too awkward.**

 **Also, bonus points to anyone who can guess the next character on the list!**

 **~TheWasp**


	3. Nadine Johnson

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update.**

 **The story hasn't received a whole lot of traction so far, but I'm actually cool with it. Fics in the one shot format don't garner as much attention as those with long term plots. But I've really enjoyed writing this so far. And as always, I love any feedback you guys can give.**

 **Please review! And enjoy!:)**

 **The Sidekick- Nadine Johnson**

I sometimes wonder how I ended up best friends with someone who couldn't be less like me.

Rhonda Lloyd is everything I'm not: fashionable, rich, upper class, and far more popular than I could ever hope to be. And yet she chose me to be her best friend when we were four years old. And that's the big reason why I stand by her. Even if we don't get agree on everything, she still sticks up for me. Rhonda is many things, but never once has she betrayed me.

But I don't believe she really understands me sometimes. I love wildlife, specifically insects and I really believe I want to make a career out of it. Bugs are just so cool! Who wouldn't want a tarantula for a pet? Or study the feeding habits of a praying mantis? Ever since I watched Steve Irwin as a little kid, I really felt that was my calling, and yet when I tell Rhonda my aspirations, she either scoffs at them or patronizes me like she doesn't believe anyone could possibly choose to do that for a living.

It goes beyond a preference for Michael Kors bags and designer shoes. Rhonda comes from a wealthy upperclass family that can provide her anything. I once heard her mom talk about having ancestors going back to the Revolutionary War. I don't have that luxury. My dad is white, and my mom is black. I'm the daughter of a mixed marriage. I've never experienced anything close to what they did, but they lived through the sixties and seventies in a state where that kind of thing wasn't even legal until the Supreme Court intervened. My mom never talks about it, but my dad will tell me stories sometimes of the names they were called, the threats they received…just because they were in love…because they dared to be in love. That in itself was defiance.

And yet, I can't hold it against my best friend. As much as she lives in her own little world, she's never treated me less because of who I look like. And I think on some level she supports what I want to do as well. She just can't think outside of her own reality sometimes.

Above everything else, my friendship to Rhonda doesn't define me, I am my own person with my own dreams and personality. As much as she dominates things sometimes, she can't take that away from me. I'm not a sidekick, and I promised myself after our big fight that I would never find myself in that position.

She's got my back and I got hers. And that's enough.

Right?

* * *

 **Nadine was another character that didn't get much screen time and has a bit of a limited window into her world. Throughout the series, her character was defined by her friendship to Rhonda and so that was the main focus of her inner dialogue. Still, I hoped I added a bit more dimension into her thoughts and beliefs. Or what could potentially be her thoughts and beliefs.**

 **Also, I added a last name for her just because she's one of the few that doesn't have one.**

 **Anyway, we'll be getting into some of the more prominent characters soon. So stay tuned!**

 **~TheWasp**


	4. Eugene Horowitz

**Hey guys!**

 **So with some of the more minor characters out of the way, we begin with the kids who got their own episodes or at least had some real in depth into their psyche and personalities. Eugene is the first of these so I hope I've done him justice.**

 **Thank you to all who have followed this story and reviewed so far. I promise it only gets better from here.**

 **Also, a bonus game on the bottom of the page for anyone interested!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Jinx- Eugene Horowitz**

Unlucky. I guess you could say it's how I'm defined by most people. The 'Jinx' of PS 118. Sometimes they aren't wrong. A good deal of the bad things that happen at our school happen to me, even for no reason at all. It's kind of ironic given that my name literally means 'born lucky'.

That's why I look on the bright side of life. That's why I do a lot of things. What other choice do I have?

It reminds me of that Monty Python song, 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life'. It seems cliché, but it works! For all the pain and broken bones I receive, believing there's a brighter day really puts a damper on all the negativity that surrounds life. Even if sometimes I get hurt due to my friends, they're usually there to help as well. I once believed Arnold was the source of the bad stuff that used to happen to me. But he's so pure-hearted, I couldn't hold that belief for long. It's not his or anyone else's fault I'm a natural born jinx.

That's one of the reasons I do theater, singing and dancing. It puts me in a better state of mind. After all, some of the greatest music and theater ever made was inspired by bad luck. Oklahoma, South Pacific, the Wizard of Oz…characters in those musicals all faced adversity of some kind and got their happy endings. No reason to think I can't do the same, right?

I mean, if I'm honest there are days where I have my doubts. I just can't let them show. All that bad luck has to count towards something right? I've heard that karma eventually comes back to a person. I've never hurt anyone in my life. I suppose I'm still waiting for that karma to circle back around.

People like Sheena really help. She's a great friend, and I'm thankful for that. Harold, Stinky, and Sid…they just aren't that reliable. I mean they did cause me to crash on my brand new bike…and a whole host of other things. I get the feeling they don't always respect me. I guess it could be the flamboyance, the musicals, the spontaneous singing, stuff none of the other guys do.

But who cares if I'm a thespian? Or if I like rainbows and unicorns instead of football and comic books? Or if I seem to fall down a flight of steps every other day? Life isn't about how you start it's about how you finish, and my finish is coming soon!

Just gotta keep my sunny side up!

* * *

 **I used to find Eugene a bit ridiculous, but when I watched the show again, I found myself feeling bad for him. I know it's just a show but some people really do have ridiculously bad luck. The guy is way more positive than I would be.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Bonus points to anyone who can guess the next character!**

 **~TheWasp**


	5. Lila Sawyer

**Hello, fellow readers.**

 **So we've reached the next perspective, that of Lila Sawyer. And I have to say, this is what really made this idea worth it for me. After I finished writing this, I really felt I nailed this character. This whole thing was made possible because of the in depth way Hey, Arnold portrays these kids. And it's incredible every time I go back and watch it.**

 **There was always more to Lila than met the eye. I hope you guys agree.**

 **As always, please leave your thoughts and comments in a review.**

 **The Farm Girl- Lila Sawyer**

It's not easy being perfect. Because being perfect is an illusion.

That's how they see me. The ever so wonderful Lila with matching pigtails and her sweet disposition.

The funny part is that I don't even try to be that way, it just happens. History is my favorite subject, and it's the only one I'm better at than Phoebe. I'm no genius. I have to make most of my own clothes if I don't want to wear the same green dress every day. I'm no fashion expert like Rhonda. I tell stories about my life on the farm because it's all I ever knew growing up. I don't have a great gift for speaking.

And I'm nice. Yes, well as nice as I can be. My mother taught me that before she died. Always be polite, always be respectful, even if others don't respond in kind. Turn the other cheek. Living out in the country, there are different standards than in a big city where people are always in a hurry to get to where they're going.

I suppose I do it for my dad as well. I know how much it hurt him when mom died. In a way, I'm the only thing left that reminds him of her. Her gentle, sweet disposition, the way she always looked on the bright side. Even with his job, we still barely make ends meet, and the least I can do is try to make him happy.

The bare truth: often times I'm very sad. There are days I wish I didn't have to hold back about how I feel. About myself…about everyone around me. They are oh so irritating at times and cruel to each other.

Yet there's one boy, who is ever so nice and never fails to impress me. Arnold is one of the most extraordinary people I've come across. He is thoughtful, kind, smart, and even funny at times. He has 'liked me-liked me' for a long time but I'm afraid I can't reciprocate his feelings.

The main reason lies with another classmate by the name of Helga Pataki. She and I could not be more different, and she is very mean towards Arnold at times. But I figured out the reason for her animosity a long time ago, even before she admitted it to me. She loves him and has far longer than I've known him. Helga and Arnold together may seem crazy but it's not. Deep down, I know how kind of a person she is, and how much she wants to show that to the world that sees her as a villain.

For me, it is the opposite. Beyond the surface is a girl who is often sad and even resentful. Arnold's sweetness is genuine. Helga doesn't know how to express it. Once she figures that out, they'll be ever so happy together. I couldn't go out with someone like Arnold, only for him to find out what lies underneath.

It's not easy being perfect. Especially when you're not.

* * *

 **Craig Bartlett has stated that Lila has a darker side. Now that could be interpreted in a number of different ways, but I took that to mean she's more unhappy than she lets on, or that she's dealt with some sort of tragedy. Maybe she has hidden thoughts about her classmates, about life in general. I've never believed she was conniving or evil, but definitely not as stable or sweet as she lets on.**

 **Anyway, can anyone guess the next character?**

 **~TheWasp**


	6. Sid Antonucci

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with another update and this time I'm going to do things a little differently. I don't usually do this, but I'm going to personally respond to every review. So let's start shall we?**

 **Jess B-** Thank you very much! I'm glad you like them.

 **SmoothCriminal16-** Nadine was tricky because it seemed like her whole character centered on Rhonda, so I wanted her to have a topic away from that as well. I think you'll really like Arnold and Helga's :)

 **The Rhombus-** Eugene was definitely someone I shook my head at as a kid. To be honest, at age 10 I would have been right there with Harold, Stinky, and Sid in making fun of him. But adulthood does bring a change in perspective. And it really helped here in writing Eugene.

 **thatamosgirl-** Thank you! I honestly think Lila's is one of the best I've written.

 **Ajay435-** That's exactly what I was aiming for with Lila. As I stated before, I don't believe she's conniving or manipulative, but she has her own demons to work out. And I am a believer in the theory that part of the reason why she won't go out with Arnold is that she not only knows Helga likes him, but believes they are a better match.

 **Call Me Nettie-** Thank you very much! I'm actually not planning to do Arnie because A) he's not part of the P.S. 118 crew B) he stumps me that kid. Originally, he was an animation joke that became kind of a warped version of Arnold. I honestly wouldn't know how to write him haha.

 **Anyway, thank you all for your support of this story. I can safely say the best has yet to come.**

 **So today we have Sid! And full props to whoever can guess the next character!**

 **On with the story! Please review, and enjoy!**

 **The Frightened- Sid Antonucci**

Scaredy cat, wimp, paranoid- I know I've been called all of these. I guess it's not without good reason. I mean I've believed some pretty crazy stuff in the past- that Arnold stole the money we found in a bag, that I killed Principal Wartz with a soap doll, that Stinky was a vampire intent on sucking my blood…the list goes on and on.

But here's the thing, at the time those things were happening, it seemed perfectly rational. I was only doing what any sane person would do in that situation, only to find out later I wasn't acting all that sane. Boy howdy, it makes me wish I could be like my other friends- Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Harold. Nothing like that ever freaks them out.

See, what makes this situation worse is that sometimes I feel this way for no reason at all. It happens in class, at recess, when I'm watching TV or even if I'm just lying in bed doing nothing. There's this feeling that something's wrong. Even if the sun is shining, my boots are polished, and I just threw the game winning touchdown at school, I'm still frightened. Like I'm just constantly expecting something bad to happen. And then it takes someone else to tell me that everything's fine.

I can't always place my finger on it, but this feeling of something being wrong makes me think something is….wrong. I always assumed most people were like this, but I'm ten years old and I'm second guessing that assumption. What if there's a reason I'm like this? What if I'm just a time bomb ready to explode at any moment? Because that's how I feel most of the time.

There has to be an explanation for this! There has to be! I can't live the rest of my life afraid of my own shadow! Agh! I can't take this crap any longer! Sooner or later, an answer will come along right? As to why I'm like this? Would my parents even understand or just throw me into the drooling academy?

Or then again, maybe Stinky was right. Maybe I just am a dang scaredy cat.

* * *

 **Sid was the only kid in the series that got a major story line but never had a last name. I figured he could use one, and he and his dad did look a bit Italian to me.**

 **The tricky part with all this, is nailing down some of the causes for behavior. I think it's safe to say that Sid may have an anxiety disorder of some kind because I have the same kind of disorder and the patterns are pretty similar.**

 **Anyway, I'm no psychiatrist. I just hope I did the character justice. Next update is coming soon!**

 **~The Wasp**


	7. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

**Hello, everyone.**

 **I'll be straight up, work lately has been taking up so much time, I've barely had time to write. Which is why I'm currently in the process of trying to find a new one. I can kinda see how the Jolly Olly man became the way he did lol. Don't ever do something that wears you down or doesn't afford you some time to yourself. My word of advice.**

 **Anyway, enough about me. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter about our favorite Waspy socialite...**

 **And as always, please take some time to review!**

 **Edit: I did not take the time to respond to my reviewers, which I will do so now**

 **Call Me Nettie-** Sid is quite a character, hopefully he sticks to catching frogs.

 **Ajay435-** You're too kind:) You're correct that Sid's anxiety and easily frightened nature is played up. But I know an anxiety disorder when I see one. And Sid at the very least has a general anxiety disorder. But you know of course he wouldn't say anything to Stinky or Harold. And yes, haha I think the Jolly Olly man would be fun due to the fact that he's neurotic, creepy, and hilarious at the same time. Thank you for your continued support!

 **Ezza-** Thank you! I think he gets a bad rap sometimes.

 **The Rhombus-** All of those are possibilities for Sid, though I don't think he's Schizo. He's interesting because he's featured in a lot of episodes and is the center of a few, but as you said we're not given much of a back story.

 **Nairobi Harper-** Thank you! I'm glad I could do the character justice. And thank you for reviewing each chapter, you're very kind:)

 **The Snob- Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**

I've heard some people say it's not easy being the best- the most popular, the prettiest or the most sociable. Well I'm here to tell you, it's pretty great. Obviously, those people don't know what they're talking about. Take my word for it, I wouldn't trade the life I have for anything.

I was born into one of the wealthiest families in the whole city. The Wellington's and Lloyd's have been in this country as far back as anyone can remember. My ancestor, John Lloyd, was one of the first to arrive here in Hillwood. He and my other ancestor, Henry Wellington made their fortunes, and became rich. Should I feel guilty for being the latest in a long line of successful people? As if.

To be a socialite of my caliber requires a great deal of practice and even responsibility. That's why I throw all the best parties and entertain all of my fellow classmates…except Curly…ugh what a disgusting creep. Mom and dad make sure I have all the necessities- designer shoes, dresses, skirts, hats, sunglasses, even my athletic pants are top of the line Caprini sweats, the finest a girl can have. I have _everything_ a girl could have. Popularity, money, clothes, and a big house.

I thought that was enough once, and many times I was proven wrong. I am not too proud to admit I can be a bit stubborn, but rarely have I ended up on the wrong side of things.

Except that I have a number of times. Wearing glasses for the first time…I shudder to even think about it. I had enforced the unwritten rules for cool kids and geeks since I was in first grade. Yet, there I was, dorky and awkward looking, shunned by those who I had once shared status with. I had to do something to get it back. And yet, I knew deep down the way those geeks were being treated, the way _I_ was being treated, was totally unfair. I couldn't let them be denied some form of respect. And by the way, that girl with the ungodly curly, red hair? That was the nurses' daughter. Go figure, who knew? We still talk sometimes and she's a really nice person.

Anyway, as an upper-class socialite, I can't stress enough how important it is to have manners and good taste. So, you can imagine my shock when Big Patty performed better than me in every single category in front of Ms. Parvenu's class. How a school yard bully made me look like a fool, I could not figure out. But after she helped me pass the finishing school (as all members of my family in the past have) I really saw there was much more to Patty than fists and big stature. She was kind, considerate, and well spoken- all things I thought I was, until it turned out I wasn't.

No one bore the brunt of that more than my best friend, Nadine. We've known each other since kindergarten, we've sat at the lunch together every day and there's not a Friday that goes by without a sleepover at my house. Her parents are also really nice and they treat me like a second daughter. But it took me longer to realize I wasn't returning the favor. I guess it never occurred to me how different we were. She doesn't have much interest in fashion or beauty, heck she doesn't even condition her hair! She would rather go outside and look at bugs…ugh! So gross! And any time we do our nails, she chips them away within a few days, like it doesn't matter. I mean, who doesn't want good nail hygiene?

But that's just it, Nadine doesn't care about the same things as I do. So, when we got into that fight, it made me wonder how we even got to be friends in the first place. After we made up, I realized the answer: she's always been there for me. I'm a friend to her, not just a Lloyd, a socialite, or a wealthy girl. She's the best friend a girl could have…even if bugs are still completely gross.

I love my life. I am a Lloyd and I'm proud of it. I don't feel bad about what I am because what's there to feel bad about? It's great to be me. But, it's not always about me either, it's about the people who love and care about you. After all, there's no shame in sharing some of the spotlight now and again.

* * *

 **Rhonda was relatively straightforward to write. As much as she's full of herself and extraordinarily selfish at times, she's also shown the capacity to be a good person and care for others as much as she does for own well being. I wanted to strike that balance, as well as show her perspective on her relationship with Nadine.**

 **Can you guess the next character? Next update won't be too long.**

 **~The Wasp**


	8. Stinky Peterson

**Hey, guys.**

 **Another update is here and this time it's about our favorite lovable yokel, Stinky. Now to respond to reviews.**

 **Nairobi Harper-** I agree. She's proven to have moments where she shows personal growth.

 **Ajay435-** I definitely get the sense Rhonda isn't hiding as much as some of the other characters. She seems quite content with her lifestyle. That doesn't mean she's incapable of seeing things differently once some sense is knocked into her as you pointed out haha.

 **Kryten-** Rhonda is definitely a more complex character than some make her out to be. She certainly has her own insecurities like everyone else. But I also think ignorance plays a part here. She's by far the wealthiest character in the series and thus her head is in the sand in many social situations.

 **The Rhombus-** Absolutely. I definitely did not want to simply cast off Rhonda as a 'mean girl' with no personality other than an obsession with money and clothes.

 **thatamosgirl-** Thank you! Harold's not too far off, by the way.

 **Thank you all for your continued support and comments. For new readers or those following, hit that review button!:) A writer can never have enough constructive criticism.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the inner thoughts of Stinky!**

 **The Hick- Stinky Peterson**

The second I opened my mouth at my first day in P.S. 118, everyone thought I was dumb as a bag of rocks. They probably still kind of think that, even though most people like me fine and such.

I was born in Hillwood, but my family history hails from a little town in Arkansas. That's why I have my accent and all. My grandparents left the south when the soil went bad and the city was the only place left to go. So, I reckon the city is all I've ever known. It's a good life, but my Ma and Pa also take the time to teach me all the traditions that we have in my family that go back generations. Part of me wonders what life back in the country hills of Arkansas would have been like.

I suppose that's what the other fellers don't really understand. Anytime I talk about some of that stuff, like my love for sweet lemon pudding, they just think I'm being a folksy hayseed. I just like lemon pudding. And I'd like to see them grow a pumpkin as large as I can or strum a banjo to make lovely music on a summer night. Trust me, it ain't as easy as it looks.

I may not know them big words like Phoebe does but I ain't no numbskull neither. I can do them multiplication tables and I know all my fifty states. And I sure ain't dull as dirt like Arnold's sorry cousin Arnie.

There's one thing nobody can take from me and that's my pride. Because I ain't ashamed of bein' who I am. That was why I stopped doing advertising for Yahoo soda. They thought they could take advantage of some hillbilly who didn't know anything. Well jokes on them. Money ain't worth your soul, and I reckon just being Stinky Peterson is fine by me. Cuz I'd rather be a hick, than be someone I ain't.

Now, if only I could get this dang ball in this here cup.

* * *

 **Stinky made me laugh numerous times throughout the series. To me he's kind of like a city version of Forest Gump. He's a tiny bit of a simpleton, but he's not an idiot or incapable of moments of intelligence. I made it this chapter shorter than the others because I think it fits his profile. Stinky is a pretty straightforward guy who tells it like it is in plain terms.**

 **Let me know what you think! We only have five characters left!**

 **~The Wasp**


	9. Harold Berman

**If you guessed Harold for the next chapter, then you'd be right! Harold was another character that is a little more complex than people gave him credit for. I hope you guys like my take on him.**

 **Honestly, this is has been incredibly fun to write. Thank you guys so much for your feedback and reviews.**

 **Ajay435-** Stinky is exactly what you stated, well adjusted and unashamed of who he is. I also think his nature is much more easy going than Sid or Harold. People may gawk at his simpleton ways, but that's because they're not looking hard enough. He's got guts and a tremendous amount of character.

 **Kryten-** Indeed, he's far more than he appears to be. I'm sorry regarding Sheena. I think one of the main issues was that she never had an episode that revolved around her. She's ever present, but we don't know a whole lot about her, so I didn't feel comfortable writing a one shot about her.

 **Call Me Nettie-** Haha I feel you there, that drawl is definitely one of the more recognizable accents in the show, especially considering they are in the cartoon equivalent of Brooklyn.

 **thatamosgirl-** Thank you! And you guessed correctly! :)

 **The Rhombus-** I think that's the best way to describe Stinky's best quality- practical intelligence. He has it in spades, even if he doesn't always score well on tests. Stinky also cracked me up numerous times on the show lol.

 **Now for our favorite eating machine and lovable Hebrew!**

 **The Bully- Harold Berman**

So what if I'm tough, obnoxious and mean? People need to know that if they mess with me, they're gonna get pounded! The big people can do what they want. That's how it works.

I mean, it's not my fault I'm so big. Just because my parents held me back for two years. I've always been bigger than most kids anyway and that's the best part about being a bully…it's also kind of the problem.

I say I like being big, but I also know I'm fat. I'd pound anybody else for saying it, but it's true. I eat way too much and it's caused me to get made fun of in the past. And that's why I make sure everyone knows how tough and big I am! Because deep down, I'm a lot different.

Hurting people isn't that fun, I'm just afraid they'll try to make fun of me first. I'm not that obnoxious, I just want people to like me, and even though I try to be mean, I get scared really easily, especially by ghost stories…I thought I was going to pee myself when Arnold told us about the headless cabbie. And being scared just makes me want my mommy!

Actually, when I really think about it, being a bully kind of sucks. I've been happier during times where I was hanging out with everyone or having fun with Stinky and Sid. I'd never admit this either…but I like hanging out with girls too and I think they're pretty. I took a love boat ride with Rhonda once…she made me swear not to tell anyone about what happened, but I know how she really feels aha! And then there was that night I danced with Patty. You know, everyone gets her all wrong. I think that's why she and I get along so well. She's a bully too, but not really one at the same time…I guess? She's actually really nice and she's the only one who's ever beaten me in an arm wrestle. At first I thought is was the most embarrassing thing ever to lose to a girl. But now I think it's cool, and it only makes me want to get better…and uh…hang out with Patty more. And Stinky and Sid sure learned their lesson about making fun of me for it!

You know, maybe I'm not such a bully after all. Maybe I can just be a guy everyone likes, even if I do have to pound them once in awhile for making fun of my weight.

Yeah! That sounds much better! _*rumble_ Ah great! All this thinking is making me hungry!

* * *

 **To me, Harold's evolution from bully to one of Arnold's crew is a highlight of the series. He still has aggressive tendencies, but it's pretty apparent by Season 5 that he's a big softy at heart. He's a kid that has a bit of a one track mind, however, he is also capable of coming to intelligent decisions if pushed in the right direction or given the right amount of time to think about it. I never saw him as dumb actually, just so focused on eating and sports that he didn't actually try to apply himself to much else. But when he does, the results are usually positive.**

 **Anyway, we're down to our final four people! The next update will be soon. I think the last characters are pretty obvious, but try and guess the order in which they appear!**

 **Rock on!**

 **~The Wasp**


	10. Phoebe Heyerdahl

**Hello, all. I'm back with another update, and I know a couple of you guessed correctly so I'll get straight to it. We have come to Phoebe, who is another in a long list of characters in 'Hey Arnold' that had a lot of depth to and appreciated more as I got older.**

 **As always, I hope I'm doing these one shots justice. And now let's see what we have for reviews.**

 **Kryten-** I quite agree. Harold lacks the motivation not the intelligence.

 **Ajay435-** He's definitely a classic case of someone who takes his insecurities out on other people when in reality he's a big softy. His instincts definitely do him some disservice (stealing a ham, running away from his bar mitzvah, trying to lose weight on a cruise) but he comes around in the end. By season 5 he's not that much of a bully anymore. And you guessed correctly! Phoebe is the first of final four.

 **Call Me Nettie-** He's got a lot of hilarious moments haha. I like it when he says "Madame Fortress Mommy!" under his breath when talking to Helga. Or when he mistook a raccoon for a squirrel and tried to eat it xD

 **Guest-** I definitely think he and Patty are more suited for each other, I tried to imply that in the one shot. But I also think that he and Rhonda certainly have a history lol. They have an opposites attract kind of dynamic as well. And I think you're guesses are pretty good ;)

 **The Rhombus-** You are correct in that Harold is certainly not malicious, he just doesn't think before he acts. I've met a number of highly impulsive people in my life, and Harold fits that bill. And again you're absolutely right in that if he is lead with the right mentoring or advice he usually does the right thing.

 **I certainly hope that more will comment and let me know what you think! Hit that review button guys! Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **The Genius- Phoebe Heyerdahl**

Reading books about various subjects was my favorite thing to do as far back as I can remember. I guess that's what happens when your father impresses upon you to be studious from a young age. Perhaps it has something to do with his own upbringing in Japan.

The point being, I have an obvious affinity for academics. I pride myself on a number of things: fencing, perfect attendance, and proper socialization among my peers. But above all, my scholastic accomplishments and my straight A's are what I enjoy most. I've never told anyone this, not even my closest friends, but a couple of times Principal Wartz asked me if I wanted to skip a grade. I refused, as I'm far too comfortable with my own class and I enjoy being my friends, some of whom I've known for years.

But that does bring a rather unfortunate side effect. Despite my timid demeanor, I harbor a highly competitive streak. I despise the idea of anyone surpassing me in any subject, yet I know that there are areas where I struggle that others succeed. Lila has matched or even exceeded my prowess in history at times, and frankly I can't compete with Helga in her poetry. The pure, raw emotion put into those words she writes…that's something you can't learn from a book. Even though I did my best to do that once, to the point of cheating I'm ashamed to say.

Indeed, Helga's emotions prove to be somewhat tumultuous in our friendship. Always, she seems to be self absorbed in her own maze, giving me orders, never ceasing in her endless quest to assert her aggressive authority over everyone she comes into contact with. It's no wonder she's so infuriating to be around sometimes!

And yet, I wouldn't still be friends with her if she were actually a horrible person. Being her best friend, I have access to parts of her personality she rarely lets anyone see. For all her attempts to come across as mean and intimidating, I have discerned by now that this is all a front to mask the real Helga. I have seen her do things purely for the sake of others, including me. She has also been a shoulder for me when I need it, and given the choice between what's right and what's easy…she almost never fails to choose the former.

I only wish she could express herself like this consistently and show her true self to the world. Alas, the issue is more complicated than that. I'm no psychologist, but I've observed enough by now to know Helga's issues stem from…well let's just call it ice cream. The problem isn't ice cream per say, but how she feels about it and that she can't express her feelings to the ice cream. Ice cream didn't do anything wrong either, in fact I feel bad for Ar…it for having 57 spitballs blown at it a day. He really does have the patience of a saint. Sometimes I wish I could just tell him myself and save everyone the suspense, but I'd never do that to Helga. When the time is right, she'll be ready to confess how she feels to him. I have to have faith in that, and even more so, that he'll be receptive when the time does come.

* _sigh_ It would be just like me to forgo my own problems to focus on another's. It's not that I don't care about Helga, it's that everything is so one sided. She never asks me about my crushes. Gerald is so handsome and cool and…oh dear I'm blushing now. I don't exactly go out of my way to tell him either, but at least I'm not mean to him. Then again timid, shy Phoebe couldn't really be mean to anyone even if she tried.

But I'm studious, intelligent, and friendly. I have a lot going for me and I'm never going to forget that. For every time I pass gas, there are ten more instances that I was funny, honest and a good friend. And that's more important.

* * *

 **As I said before, these will increase in length as the characters become more prominent, Phoebe being the first example. Despite being rather timid for most of the series, she's incredibly sweet and really is the friend that Helga needs on her dark days. I also think it's funny that the whole thing with Gerald started was because Jamil Walker Smith had a crush on Anndi McAfee back when the show first started.**

 **To me one of the my favorite parts of TJM was that Phoebe seemed to be a much more confident person and I tried to highlight that potential here.**

 **So now we're down to three. I think it's pretty easy to guess who is left, and trust me, you will not be disappointed with what's coming.**

 **Update will be in June!**

 **~The Wasp**


	11. Gerald Johanssen

**Hey, guys!**

 **First off, I can't believe we're so close to the end. Many of you correctly guessed the order of the last few chapters, and after this one I think it's rather obvious who the final two people are. So no bonus points for guessing this time around, haha.**

 **Anyway, so we've come to Gerald, the consummate cool kid. As always, I hope I've done him justice.**

 **I didn't really get a whole lot of responses for Phoebe so I'm just going to get straight to the story for this chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you think by hitting that review button and enjoy! :)**

 **The Cool Kid- Gerald Johanssen**

Fuzzy Slippers never lies, so when he told me to always look out for number one, I believed him. I mean, can anyone prove otherwise? Fourth grade, any grade really, is full of times when people are gonna knock you down and laugh at you. Isn't that the way? That's why I stay cool and do what I gotta do to handle my own business.

I mean look at my other classmates- Harold, Rhonda, Eugene…don't even get me started on Sid- always gotta be wildin out over crazy stuff. But most of them never learn. I deal with crazy all the time aka my annoying little sister Timberly, and my stupid older brother Jamie O, who is always taking what's mine. What can you do except keep your chill? I ain't a sucker. I'm already the best athlete in my grade and no one can tell the old legends like I can. High tops and my Scottie Pippen jersey never did me wrong and I'm sure as heck not going to let anyone steal what thunder I got. You can't trust people, man.

Well…I guess that isn't strictly true. I know I can count on my main man, Arnold. He and I have been buds going back to preschool. He's one cool cat and we do almost everything together. But if I had to knock him for something, it's that he's got a people problem- he believes in them too much. Always has to look on the bright side. I'll ask him why and he says, 'someone has to', so basically, I've stopped asking and let him believe in people all he wants. Because let's be real, if he didn't, who would?

Maybe I'm crazy, but sometimes I get jealous of Arnold. Okay, I probably am crazy for thinking that, but look at all the stuff he does at his boarding house. Collect rent, fix the house, go up on the roof and watch the stars (more like city lights actually). The guy has freedom and his grandparents depend on him. That's more than I can say for myself, always hearing it from my parents- "clean your room", "take out the trash", or my personal favorite: "time to clean the gutters." And Jamie O avoids it because he's out all the time with his high school buddies, and Timberly still plays up like she's too little to do anything. I can spot a lie from her a mile away.

As much as I put things in perspective for Arnold when he gets out of touch with reality, I have to admit, he does the same for me sometimes. I can complain all I want about siblings, parents and having to do chores, but I know Arnold wants exactly what I got. He doesn't mention it often, he's pretty good about taking things in stride, but he can't fool his best friend. Ever since he found that map he's been trying to find a way to get to San Lorenzo and find his parents. I can't say I blame him, so even though I'm usually the one to pull him back to earth, I haven't this time around. I can't be the one to wipe out any hopes he has of locating his folks. How much of a jerk would I be if I did that to my own best buddy? Now that's one urban legend I would not want to pass down.

I guess it's pretty clear he and I have different family lives for obvious reasons. We also handle women differently haha. I mean, my man is as chivalrous as it gets and a classic gentleman. Me on the other hand, I'm not too far from that, but this where Arnold gets it wrong. You can't be too straightforward with females, there needs to be a bit of mystery there or else they won't give you a second look. I bet anything if he did that with Lila, they'd be together in a heartbeat, instead of him always pining after her. And he'd definitely be able to get the monkey off his back; otherwise known as Helga G. Pataki.

I openly admitted I was jealous of Arnold in some ways, but that's why I brought up how we handle the fairer sex, because that's one category for Arnold I wouldn't wish on anybody. His first crush turned out to be a stick in the mud, his second doesn't even like him back, and he has to deal with a living nightmare every single day. Helga Pataki might be the meanest chick I've ever come across, and her anger couldn't be directed at a nicer person. See, that's the one thing I've never really understood. Not just the fact that Arnold won't stand up for himself, but that he should be the target of all the pranks, insults, spitballs…the whole nine yards. I've known them both my whole life and never did I see my man do anything to Helga unless she pushed him to the edge first. He practically takes the abuse lying down. So what on earth compels that girl to behave like that? It blows my mind. I mean I've heard rumors that she actually _likes_ him but…nah, I just can't see it, even if she has helped us out a few times. Arnold still won't tell me what happened with her on that rooftop at the FTI building. I just hope Helga went easy on him whatever it was.

Makes me glad that my girl is sane…okay so Phoebe isn't exactly my girl yet, but she will be. She's really smart, cute, and nice…everything a guy could want. She really brings out that 'warm fuzzy feeling' in me that people talk about and I think I do the same for her. Because I would do anything for her. Part of me feels I should have asked her out already, but the instincts are telling me that the time ain't right just yet. I gotta play it cool and play it for number one…or thirty three in my case (my man Scottie is underrated). That's the one piece of advice Jamie O gave me that wasn't crap. And when Jamie O isn't trying to bust on me, you know you better listen.

Baritone, keeper of the tales, basketball star, middle child, future boyfriend of Phoebe Heyerdahl…it is what it is, man. All I gotta do, is just play it cool.

* * *

 **Gerald, to me, was the consummate cool kid. Popular, but friendly to everyone and not a person who thought his shit didn't stink. He's the perfect foil to Arnold as far as a best friend goes. The two get along without much trouble but also view the world in different ways. I also think his attraction to Phoebe is considerably more stable and less complicated than the whirlwind that Arnold and Helga go through.**

 **Anyway, two more to go and I for one cannot wait to publish the final chapters. Keep your eyes peeled!**

 **~The Wasp**


	12. Helga Pataki

**aWe come to it at last. To be quite frank I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. No doubt, Arnold is the main character in this show and proper deference should be given to him and the plot that surrounds his life. But very few characters in TV come close to matching the depth and inner contradiction that is Helga G. Pataki.**

 **This was extremely fun but heartfelt to write. To get inside the head of someone like Helga almost requires you to feel the same pain and anguish she does. Helga is one of my favorite characters of all time, and there's never a dull moment when writing her.**

 **So as always, I hope I've done her justice. Please, let me know what you guys think and enjoy:)**

 **The Neglected- Helga Pataki**

What is life? Better yet, what is _my_ life? Well I could sum it up in just a few sentences, but I don't think that would quite do it justice. Not that anyone would care to hear it, least of all my stupid family. But what they don't know won't hurt em, so what the heck?

Let's start with Big Bob, aka "dad", who spends his days trying to sell outdated technology with a belt and crown gimmick, thinks he can solve anything by yelling at it, and thinks daytime soap operas are quality television.

And then there's Miriam aka "mom", who begins her day by doing nothing except drinking whatever concoction she brewed around the house and then ending it passed out wherever she happens to land. I used to make a game out of it when I was five just to see where she would end up at night- the couch, the table, bonus points if Bob had to pick her up off the floor the next morning.

Who the heck knows why they even got married? They have nothing in common except for one thing: ignoring me while worshipping my perfect big sister Olga. And I need not remind myself of just how annoying she is. Criminy! I don't care if she's 11 years older than me, why does she treat me like I belong in a crib?! I can take care of myself and I've had to do it the hard way. Where was she when no one would take me to school or pack my lunch? That's right, being little miss perfect and entertaining my parents with another in house piano recital! Even if she doesn't like all the attention sometimes, maybe she could do me a favor and try to convince Bob and Miriam to throw some my way.

And the worst part is, deep down, I know Olga tries. I'll give her that much. And as much as it pains me to admit it, she's the only one who seems to genuinely care about me in this dysfunctional unit we call a "family." We do have a bond that only sisters have. The problem is that she never tries to actually ask how I feel or why I act the way I do. She just assumes I'm just being her difficult baby sister and then coddles me even more. I'd rather just avoid her and call it a day. I thank the heavens she's in Alaska.

I hear the boys at school ask this question sometimes: if you could have a superpower what would it be? And they give all these lame, macho answers like super strength or flying and all that junk. Jokes on them, because they're looking at a girl who already has one: invisibility. The way things go around the Pataki household, I may as well be to my parents. I could stand on the roof, naked, singing 'Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay" and I wouldn't get so much as a second look from either of them. I can't even remember how many times I've had to correct them with my name. No, Bob/Miriam, I'm not "Olga", I'm Helga. That's what they see, because that's all they ever cared about. I'm not the child they wanted, just the one that happened.

But hey, who needs family right? Especially when you got the wonders of P.S. 118. Pheebs is an awesome friend, because she's kind of like how a sister should be. She listens, she actually tries to know what's going on, even if I blow her off at times. I know I get too carried away with bossing her around, but she's loyal. And I wish I knew how to properly thank her for that better. I wish I knew how to say a lot of things better…

And where sooner to start than my love? Oh, Arnold! How I adore you so. From the beautiful oblong shaped cranium, to your locks that are as golden as your heart, to the traits that make you so special to all of the fellow urbanites within the confines of our concrete jungle. You're so pure, so kind, so brave, how could I not have fallen for you the moment you raised the umbrella over my head? The moment you told me you liked the bow in my hair, which I still adorn to this day. Because you noticed. Because of you.

 _*soft breathing_

 _*WHACK!_

Alas, my romantic soliloquies seem to be the only way to express my true affection for you, Arnold. The journals, the poems, the shrine, the makeshift head, the statue I've created from all of the gum you've chewed since kindergarten, it's all a private ritual kept hidden within the confines of my heart. For on the surface I'm as inarticulate as a concussed Rhinoceros and just as mean. I…I hate the way I treat you, Arnold. Spitballs galore, spraying you with water at the fountain, pranking you constantly, alongside the countless epithets I've come up with over the years- 'Arnoldo', 'paste for brains', 'football head'- it becomes too much even for me sometimes. I yell and scream and whenever you get too close, I push you away and yet that just makes me fall even deeper in love with you. And then I stay up at night for hours wondering why I do these things to you, pondering all of my begotten misdeeds.

And yet…have I not proven at times I can be more than just the mean girl that tortures you? That I'm not merely the scowling menace you've come to know? You believe in people Arnold, it's one of the most amazing qualities you have. You must know I'm not so bad, you've said it yourself. I helped your friend find his daughter on Christmas, saved old Pete from my dad's bulldozer, told you about that dumb bimbo's plan to scam you into a building a sand castle for her, and even went against becoming filthy stinkin rich to save the neighborhood from getting knocked down! I even confessed my love for you that night, and yet I haven't seen any sign of how you feel in return.

To be frank, I can't get a read on it. For such a level headed football head, he sure doesn't give away much. There were times where I thought he might actually be coming around. In the moments where I impressed him, however few they've been, he seems to really actually like me. Pretending to be Cecile, pretending to be Lila (how I despise her)…it just makes me wonder whether he liked me or the girls I was pretending to be. But was that not my true self? The kind, considerate, and eloquent part of my person that shines through when I know he doesn't suspect it's me.

*sniff Ah, who am I kidding? Arnold likes kind, sweet, considerate and feminine. I'm mean, nasty, obnoxious, and well…a basket case. What other girl in the whole world would devote so much of her time and energy to loving and helping someone yet go through all the pain of keeping it a secret? The amount of times I've broken into his home so he wouldn't find out…criminy! That boarding house is practically a second home by now.

I also realize the more this goes on, the less likely this is going to be a well guarded secret. I confessed to Lila, Phoebe already knows, and I'm pretty sure Geraldo is catching on as well. Those two seem to be hanging out a lot more lately, so I may have to tie that loose end sooner than I think. Then again, the time to tell Arnold may be coming sooner than I think. Dr. Bliss told me I could tell him whenever I wanted (no pressure, right?), but I'm beginning to feel a sense of urgency. I mean, I already did tell him, but I also kind of took it back (I told him it was the heat of the moment, and I still can't believe he bought that load of crap). So, the cat's not really out of the bag, is it? Looking back on it, that might have not been the right moment to tell him how I feel, given how I basically backed him into a corner and kissed him without a second thought…my how I wish could kiss those adorable lips again. *girlish sigh

But I'm starting to feel like this is a lost cause. Shouldn't have something happened by now? After all these years of being mean up front and admiring him from afar, I could have missed my chance. Or perhaps I took my chance and Arnold…doesn't feel the same way.

My football headed love, you're everything I hold dear, everything I believe in and more. I…I can't stand the idea of being turned away by you. I know where that would leave me: Invisible. Another neglected kid stuck in the rainstorm of dark days among the city streets, just like my first day at preschool. But this time with nothing to hold onto and no reputation to fall back on.

My heart tells me this ends in only one of two ways: together or apart. Please Arnold, please send me a sign that you notice me. That you want the same thing I do.

I just can't bear the thought of being left out in the rain, again.

* * *

 **I'm just going to let this one stand on its own without further comment.**

 **Arnold is last and that chapter will be up in a couple weeks or so.**

 **~The Wasp**


	13. Arnold Shortman

**We come to it at last.**

 **The final chapter of these series of one shots, which I have thoroughly enjoyed writing and I hope you have too. Arnold was not quite as emotionally driven as Helga, but make no mistake, he's just as deep if not deeper in some respects than Helga. The goal here was to make Arnold as he's portrayed in the show; a regular kid trying to live his life and do right by the people he cares and loves. He's not perfect. He suffers through the same flaws as the rest of us do and I wanted to showcase that. But ultimately he does so much for so many and is a natural giver. And I think deep down he knows not only that Helga is a good person, but that she's special as well:)**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **The Good Samaritan- Arnold Shortman**

My name is Arnold, Arnold Shortman. I live with my grandparents in the city of Hillwood and I'm a fourth grader in Mr. Simmons' class at P.S. 118.

My home is technically a boarding house that my grandpa and grandma rent out to other tenants. We have some pretty crazy characters. There's Ernie Potts, he's a short guy who works in demolition and saves a brick from every building he knocks down. There's Mr. Hyunh, who's originally from Vietnam. Last Christmas, I managed to help him find his lost daughter and he's much happier from when I first met him. And then there's Oskar Kokaschka, I'm not sure where he's from. He and his wife Suzy live in the last room down the hall. They fight a lot but they seem to always make up in the end. He's a bit lazy and kind of a con-artist, but to his credit, he's also done some nice things for me in the past.

At school there's also quite a few characters. Harold, Stinky, and Sid are hilarious and always getting into trouble somehow. Rhonda takes it upon herself to be the class queen like a badge of honor. Phoebe is shy but she's also really smart and fun to be around. Eugene…well I feel bad for him considering how often he gets hurts or something unlucky occurs. He's pretty upbeat despite all that, and he even forgave me one time after all the things I tried to do on his birthday pretty much backfired.

And then there's my best friend, Gerald. I still remember meeting him for the first time in preschool. We made up our signature handshake that day because we both thought wiggling our thumbs at the same time was funny haha. He and I don't always agree on everything, but he's had my back more times than I count; when Sid went insane because he thought I stole the money we found, or when he scared off Frankie G when he was trying to force me to rob a store. That's more important than anything else. And even though he doesn't realize it, he's got a lot going for him. He has to compete with a younger sister and old brother who antagonizes him all the time, but he's the best athlete in our grade, and only grandpa tells a better story than he does.

If Gerald could hear me say all this, he'd probably ask me the same thing he always does, 'Why do you always have to look on the bright side, Arnold?'

Well the way I see it, every person has a story. No matter how many mistakes they make, deep down I believe everyone has the potential to do better. All you have to do is talk and learn more about them and help them to see that potential. I guess I'm really good at doing that, because a lot of people come to me for advice about problems they're having. Some of my friends think it's annoying at times, but I'm always willing to help where it's needed. I'm not always thanked for it but seeing people happier is its own reward in my opinion. Being an idealist may seem foolish to some, but I'd rather dream then live as if life was pointless. Because that's no life at all.

I can't say there haven't been days where I didn't get discouraged though. Girls in particular confuse me sometimes. Ruth MacDougal was my first crush, but she turned out to be shallow and kind of a lame date. She even thought I was her waiter when I first got to the restaurant.

Then there's Lila Sawyer, the smartest, most beautiful girl in our class. I love the way she bats her eyelashes, the way she smiles, all the funny jokes she makes and she's really nice, much more than Ruth ever was. We share a lot in common and we get along great…yet I've never convinced her to go out with me. I just don't understand it at all. Maybe it's the way I smell? The way I talk? No, that can't be it. She's not repulsed by me, but…she's just not into me I guess.

But I think the most confusing girl I've ever known and ever will know is Helga G. Pataki. Most of the time, she's basically a bully. Now she's usually unpleasant towards everyone, ever her best friend Phoebe, but none more so than me. It's day after day of spitballs, pranks, and shouts of 'move it, football head!' Most of the time I ignore it, but other days she drives me crazy! Gerald's always telling me to stick up for myself, and perhaps he's right. Yet, for all the moments I've wanted to give it right back to her, I can't.

I used to believe that maybe I was too soft for my own good, but as time has gone on, I don't think that's quite it. You see, Helga is a person and even she has a story. And over the years I've seen enough, bits and pieces here and there, to see she's not just this cold hearted, awful human being. I know her home life isn't all that great, as she complains a lot about her parents being incompetent and stupid. I've witnessed her sister treat her like a three-year-old, even if I get the feeling she means well. But more so than all of that, there have been moments over the years where she's been…kind, brave, and really, really smart. And if that wasn't enough to put my mind into a knot, not even a month ago she told me that she loved me and kissed me…

Honestly, I was so surprised I didn't know what to think. The whole thing was so fast, I just chalked it up to the heat of the moment. Helga did too after we exposed Von Scheck and FTI for what they really were. I guess she just lost her head in all of the excitement.

But that still doesn't explain why she even bothered to help me in the first place. She was poised to get rich off the whole scam von Scheck was pulling, and yet she chose to aid me? The person she supposedly dislikes more than anyone in the world? I keep thinking back to all the times where something just mysteriously went right for me for no reason. Was that Helga? And does she actually love me?

Some days I'm almost convinced of it, I'm certainly less intimidated by her than I used to be. But I just think if she actually loved me, well…I don't know…some of her behavior would have changed by now. Even if she's gone out of her way to help me all those times, maybe she's just trying to go out of her way to do something for someone she doesn't like and become a better person.

I haven't said this to anyone, but in those moments, I actually like Helga. Especially when she smiles. She scowls so much, I rarely ever get to see that side of her. So when it comes out, you could say it…changes the way I feel about her. In fact, I'd even say she's pretty.

Man, if Gerald could hear me now, haha. He'd probably ask if I had a fever or something. But I'm not ashamed of thinking Helga's pretty or has the potential to become a force for good, because in some ways I think she already is. I wonder what would happen if just once she'd let me in and drop being the angry bully for just two minutes. I bet I would learn a lot about her I didn't know before.

Well for now, I'll just let Helga be. And who knows? In time, maybe she will stop being so mean. We're only ten after all, a lot can change in a short amount of time.

 _*sigh_

I guess if I were to be honest with myself, that's the one of the main reasons I still think I'll see my parents again someday. I don't usually like to bring them up, but I've spent a lot of hours at night pondering, asking myself what happened to them? Why did they never come back? Are they even still alive?

I look around my class and see all sorts of families, and I feel happy that my friends get to experience that joy. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous. Grandma and Grandpa are great and I could never repay them for everything they've done for me…there are just times where I feel like I'm taking care of them more than they're taking care of me. And that's where my longing comes from. Parents are the largest and most important figures in your life as a kid. I don't have that, or at least I haven't since I was a baby.

But recently, I found something that might be a clue to there whereabouts! A map of San Lorenzo, the country they were last seen. I bet anything it's the key to finding them! I've even started a collage on my corkboard, which contains all the information I've looked up on San Lorenzo and the villagers they were trying to help.

The problem is, it raises just as many questions as it solves. Chief among them, what happened that kept them from coming back? My grandpa tells me not to get my hopes up and even hints at…well I'm not going to entertain that idea just yet. For as long as I can remember, the one thing I tried not to dream about was the prospect of finding my parents again. It was just too painful because I knew the possibility was so remote, it wasn't worth focusing on. This map, this new information, changes everything. And even if my grandparents don't want me to get my hopes up, what choice do I have? Someone has to.

I'll find my parents someday. I'll do whatever it takes. I just have to find a way to get to San Lorenzo, but I have time to figure that out. In the meantime, I'll just take things as they come. I'll hit some baseballs, eat some ice cream, help my friends, and maybe even get into another crazy adventure with Helga.

It never hurts to dream.

* * *

 **And there you have it. 'Underneath the Surface' is concluded.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, and kept up with this little idea. It means a lot and I hope you'll read some of my other 'Hey Arnold' related work as well.**

 **And for goodness sake, can we get a Season Six already?!**

 **~The Wasp**


End file.
